Minako, the Reaper (Persona 3 & 4)
by Jasea
Summary: " You ll find your way", Ryojis spirit whispered with his usual chuckle, when he suddenly transported Minako back to the world of the living. Why? After Persona 4 arena, 2 years after her death, the dark hour has suddenly returned with shadows specifically targeting the ones dear to the seal. But surely this investigation wont be the only thing troubling her mind... (Minako x ?)


**Immortality.**

So many people have always wanted to obtain it, but I think I can now say, that I don't understand why.

The problems occurring throughout life are always the same, like a cycle I guess. Why would you want to live so long, just to experience it all over again?

…no, maybe I'm thinking too much. But there is nothing much to do here anyway, except of thinking of life and its purpose.

"Wake up Minako. We have a problem"

I sighted annoyed, having heard this phrase a little too many times lately.

My soul, my conscious, whatever you would like to call it, started drifting away from the sealed gate. I opened my eyes while floating in the space, seeing Ryojis spirit sitting on the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

He first looked around quietly and then focused on my eyes.

"When was the last time?", he suddenly asked instead.

"Last time what?"

"You looked how the others are doing."

"Why would I do that? They are fine. It's been two years. They moved on." I answered with a sharp tone.

I really disliked it when he asked me such questions, regarding the others. The living. They are happy, they have a life now without troubles. They don't need me to watch over them anymore.

But to my surprise Ryoji just shook his head and sighted.

"Not too long ago, a new form of the dark hour appeared. Humans with the potential entered a tv world, encountering shadows." he then explained.

"What? But how is that possible?!"

"I don't know… But from what I saw, these humans had to face their true self, which turned into a shadow. Once they won and accepted it, they obtained their persona. In the end those humans won against the threat behind it, but that's not what worries me."

" Ryoji, just say it! Get to the point!"

" Mitsuru, Ak.. I mean and Aigis entered that tv world a week ago. A anti-shadow weapon was hidden there and they were able to use their personas during that time. They are back now in the real world… but… the dark hour. It has returned. I fear that's the reason it's so quiet. Erubus might have targeted them now, in order to weaken your seal."

"That's ridiculous! How would Erubus know who…" I laughed, but immediately stopped after Ryojis looked straight through me.

"I know you. I know how you grief, even though you're trying to convince yourself that it's fine. That is supposed to be this way. If you have to, lie to me, but not to yourself." he whispered, while I looked towards the ground.

"So… what do you want to do about this problem? Are you going to leave for a while?" I whispered, clenching my fists.

"**No**."

"…no?"

"It's not me who is leaving."

"You have got to be kidding me…."

"You are going to return to the world of the living. Temporarily, until my theory is proven or not. At least until we know the cause of the dark hours return. Meanwhile I will stay here and watch over the seal, lending you my powers until you return."

"Are you even going to ask me, if I want to return?!"

"I don't know where you will wake up, but you will find your way around.", he chuckled.

"Ryoji, come on! Listen to me!"

"About my powers, you'll learn how to use them. It's your choice how to spend your time meanwhile. Stay around the others and watch what happens. If shadows appear, protect them and find out what's going on."

"I swear, If you don't… Ryoji. **Ryoji! WHAT ARE YOU**…"

He lifted his arm in my direction, opening a portal which was starting to suck me in. Ryoji and the universe around me was fading away so fast that I could barely hear myself cursing his until everything turned white.

_I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to see him again. I just wanted to forget and sleep for the eternity I still had left. At least I thought I did._


End file.
